


Underneath The Mask

by Berzelius



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzelius/pseuds/Berzelius
Summary: “Silently, im waitingUnderneath the stars.Slowly losing patience, lonely in the darkWhisper me a story,You dont need to lie.I can spoil the ending,Everybody dies.Little diamonds in the skyCan you see me through those eyes?Twinkle twinkle you can't hide-Im the evil in diguiseUnderneath the mask i'm scheming,Wasted on the blood, Im dringking.I hypnotize my demons,You better watch your back.”
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Underneath The Mask

He was dead. That was it—that great, blinding light had actually killed him, and now he must be dead. The young raven-haired  
man could hear nothing, feel nothing, and just see nothing, and then…he was awake, breathing, and alive. He could hear every beat his  
heart pounded against his chest, and somehow he knew that even though he’s alive…just that something just isn’t right. Where he was  
standing, there wasn’t a single gust of wind around him, even the native birds were silent. It all seemed very strange. ‘ I’m dreaming,’ the  
young man thought,’ but if I am, then why does it feel so real?’  
“Hello, is there anyone here that can help me?” The young man had cried out into the darkness of the unknown wilderness. “I-I  
don’t know where I am…”. Now cupping his two hands to his lips, he said:” Is anyone-“  
“ T-they aren’t real,” a nervous voice stuttered behind him, and the young man’s heart skipped a beat. “What makes you say  
that?” he asked calmly, to which the voice behind him responded,” I just know. That prickly feeling on the back of your neck that makes all  
your hairs stand up? Fricking weird, but you feel it too, right?”  
The young man nodded and turned around. “Yeah…anyway, who are you-I’m, uh, Jake Park.”  
The other man wore a rumpled white button up shirt, with a cherry red tie hanging tightly around his neck, and long khaki pants.  
“I’m Dwight, and that’s Bill,” he pointed out. “I’m sorry, but who now?” An old man in a sideways army cap crawled out of the bushes on his  
hands and knees, and stood up with a scowl. “ Great, another one,” Bill said with a deep frown. “Where you from kid? The name Park…I  
think I went to school with a guy with the last name Park, but you two don’t look that alike.”  
“Um, I come from the forests…in Tennessee,” Jake said. “Really?” Bill said with widened eyes.” And what’d you do there? Prance  
around the prairies singing ‘ kumbaya’ with the forest animals?”  
“No,” Jake said with a straight face. “ I lived there…my parents…” his voice trailed off. Bill nodded, and put a hand over his  
shoulder. “Life is shit, sometimes, but ya’ just deal with it, eh, kiddo?”  
“Um…where are we?” Jake asked curiously to the two men, in which Dwight shuddered vaguely before responding with a faraway look. “I  
was being chased by a crazy red-headed girl when I came across Bill, but other than that, that is all I know.”  
CRACK!  
“The beast is here!” Cried poor Dwight, picking up a nearby stick and throwing it towards the direction of the sound. “OW!” A loud, feminine  
voice snapped. “I’m not a beast, I’m A Meg!”  
“Oh, great,” Bill said. “Another one.” A shadowed figure came from a clearing in the trees, and as she came closer, Jake could see she  
what she looked like. She wore her hair in braids, wafted under a beat-out cap, and a light, sleeveless pink jacket. Leaning on a tree with  
her arms crossed, she just stared at Dwight with a severe scowl. “Your lucky I’m not going to hurt your for that,” Meg said.  
“Teen girls, oh! The horror,” Bill said sarcastically. “It’s gonna be a long night, now ain’t it? Why don’t we set up camp.”  
“Agreed,” Jake said, and they both got to work, unknown to the masked figure watching them from in the trees.


End file.
